Nate's Pretty Cute
by rebeccaLautner
Summary: Shane and Mitchie had a falling out and now they both have eyes for different people. Shane/Catilyn Nate/Mitchie Jason/Tess Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!

Caitlyn, Tess, and Mitchie got out of Tess's limo and were about to go and find their cabin. The girls had started talking with Tess after the end of camp and they realized that she was really nice and a good friend. Although she was glad to be back at the familiar area that she loved, Mitchie was a little nervous.

"Oh Dear God! As if it was on cue." Mitchie paused as she grabbed Caitlyn and Tess's arms.

"What is it Mitch?" Tess asked, searching for an answer.

"Shane." Mitchie said looking at Caitlyn. Shane and Mitchie had had a falling out during the pervious school year.

**FLASHBACK**

"Look Mitchie, you're great but, I think that I like someone else." Shane said over the webcam.

"Oh, do I know her?" Mitchie said holding back the tears.

"Yeah. It's Caitlyn. I'm sorry Mitchie."

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Bye." Turning off the webcam as she dialed Tess's cell number.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Look Mitch, just ignore him." Tess said.

"Mitch, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you." Caitlyn said with guilt in her voice.

"It's cool Cat. I guess I just thought that it would have worked out."

"I think that I'm going to talk to Shane." Caitlyn said smiling, and then she realized what she was doing after receiving a death glare from Tess. She ran off to see Shane, who was standing next to the other members of Connect 3.

"You know, I never really noticed this, but Nate's pretty cute." Mitchie said, with this look in her eyes that Tess took as a good sign. Maybe she was actually getting over Shane. She really needed to, Shane wasn't the right guy for her. But Nate. Nate, well he seemed like a pretty good guy and she didn't think that he would hurt her.

"Hey just as long as you don't go for Jason. He's mine." Tess said with a laugh. Everyone knew that Tess and Jason only had eyes for each other. "Go talk to Nate."

"Okay. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck!"

CLIFFHANGER! Hahahah. Tell me if you like it! R&R!

I don't really like Shane/Mitchie, but I do love Nate/Mitchie!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK.

"Hey Nate!" Mitchie said with a smile. Little did she know, her smile, made Nate's heart skip a beat.

"Hey Mitch!" Nate said smiling as well. He saw Tess walk over to Jason and she noticed that Shane and Caitlyn had walked away, so she decided that she and Jason were going to take a walk so Mitchie could have a chance to talk. Hoping that Mitchie was starting to like Nate and get over Shane.

"So Mitch, you wanna take a walk down by the lake?" Nate said, holding out his hand for Mitchie. Mitchie smiled and took it.

"I cant believe it's finally summer, three more years and I'm out of school!" Nate said.

"Same here. At least you get to tutor while you're on tour." Mitchie said playfully pushing him.

"Yeah well, it would be a lot of fun to have you there with me…um I mean with us." Mitchie laughed at his little slip up.

"Hahaha I think that I would actually like that." Mitchie smiled. Nate couldn't resist. He leaned in. At that moment she started to lean in and they bumped noses.

They both pulled back and Mitchie put her hand on Nate's face and said "wanna try again"

Nick laughed, put his hand behind Mitchie's head and pulled her head to his and kissed her. They broke apart and immediately they started smiling.

"So, maybe, we should head back before Brown has a fit." Nate said. Mitchie nodded and they walked back to her cabin, Nate was about to leave when Mitchie grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Night Mitch!" Nate said.

"Night!" Mitchie said smiling.

Mitchie walked into the Cabin. Right as she walked in Tess grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"Nothing, we just talked and kissed." Mitchie muttered.

"You kissed?" Tess smiled.

"Yes!"

"Oh My GOD! That's great!'

"So I'm guessing you like him."

"Yeah, I really do like him."

"Well good! Nate's really sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

I Own Camp Rock…IN MY DREAMS

I Own Camp Rock…IN MY DREAMS!

I hope you like this new chapter!

Nate walked into his cabin and was decked by Shane.

"Dude! What the hell?" Nate asked bewildered.

"Right after I break out with Mitchie, you go after her?" Shane questioned.

"Look you didn't dump her, you were never going out. You were about to ask her out and then you kissed Caitlyn. I really care about Mitchie so back off."

"Dude whatever."

Jason walked in during the middle of the argument, holding a birdhouse.

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" Jason said holding up the birdhouse for the guys to see.

Nate laughed, "Where did you get that?"

"Mitchie made it for me. She knew I wanted one, so she thought she would make me one"

Nate smiled and walked out of the cabin. He walked over to Mitchie's cabin and knocked. Tess answered.

"Oh hi Nate!" Tess smiled.

"Hey is Mitchie here?" He asked.

"Yeah. MITCHIE!"

Mitchie walked over to the door, grabbed Nate's hand and ran out the door. They ran down the dock and Mitchie stopped. She turned around and tired to smile at him. Nate could tell something was wrong.

"Mitch, come on, I know something's up, what is it sweetie?" Nate said taking her other hand.

"Shane." She said quietly.

"What about him?"

"He told Brown that we went too far when we kissed…Brown kicked me out of camp. I leave tomorrow." She said with a tear running down her cheek.

"WHAT?" Nate said wipping the tear off her cheek.

"Why would Shane do something like that? He was the one that went for Caitlyn. Why is he doing this to me? SO WHAT if I'm in love with his best friend….he should be happy, not a sore jerk."

"You love me?"

"Yeah I do. I love you Nate."

"I love you too Mitch." Nate leaned in and kissed her. "I don't want you to leave. Is there anything we can do to make Brown change his mind and believe us?"

"I doubt it, Shane is his nephew, I think that he'll believe him more than us."

"My dad's coming to get me tomorrow morning. My mom's staying to be the cook. I told her to."

"If you go I go. I'm not staying here if you aren't."

"Look, I want you to stay. Don't leave just because I have to."

"But Mitch!"

"No buts I want you to stay. Okay. Please, for me?"

"Okay. Fine but I wont like it!"

Okay guys, What did you think?

Review please!

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

In My Dreams I Own Camp Rock

In My Dreams I Own Camp Rock!

"Bye Mitch! I'll miss you! I love you!" Nate said kissing her.

"I love you too Nate! Bye." Mitchie said. She walked over to her dad's car and they drove off. She couldn't look back, it was too painful.

"SHANE GRAY!" Caitlyn screamed across camp.

"Now baby." Shane said.

"Why in the heck did you do that to Mitchie? Just because she's dating Nate? So what? They didn't do anything. How could you?" She looked at him and walked off.

"Caity! Wait?" He said running after her. And of course after Shane doing his puppy dog face, she forgave him.

Tess, who was watching the whole thing sat there.

"Jason, how could Caitlyn forgive him? He got Mitchie kicked out of camp and look at Nate, he looks so sad!" Tess said looking at Nate.

"Yeah but how do we get Mitchie back?" Jason asked.

"I guess we could beg Brown."

"It's worth a shot."

"Mitchie, what's this all about?" Mitchie's dad asked.

"Dad, I didn't do anything! I just kissed him, we didn't do anything else. Shane just hates me because I'm dating Nate! And now, I cant go back to Camp Rock."

They pulled into their driveway and Mitchie got out. She walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. All of sudden, Nate pops out! Mitchie jumped back and grabbed her heart.

"Hey Mitch!" Nate said getting out of the car with a smile.

"Nate? I thought you were still at camp. Why, how are you here?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Well he told me that he didn't want to be there if you were so I invited him to stay her until final jam." Mitchie's dad said grabbing her suitcase.

"But how did you get in the car?"

"Well when you got in the car, you dad put the last suitcase in and he had me get in the way back and close the door when he closed the trunk, and you had you're head phones in so you couldn't hear me." Nate said taking her hand and walking into the house.

"I thought that you were staying at camp?"

"I couldn't stay away from you. I love you!"

**Back at Camp**

"Brown please let Mitchie back in camp! Please! I know for a fact that she and Nate didn't do anything." Tess said standing in Brown's office with Jason and Caitlyn.

"Look as much as I would love to, she's already left and Nate went with her. Nate's been in here begging me. He wanted to be with her. I told him that I couldn't let her back in because of the rules and no proof, so Nate decided to just go back to Mitchie's with her and her dad." Brown said.

"Okay. So if we got proof, would you let them back in? Caitlyn said.

"Shane told me that Mitchie pressured Nate, that' why I had to kick Mitchie out and let Nate stay. But I have to admit, I am a little bias. But yes, if you get proof, she will be allowed back into camp."

--

Hey guys!

How did you like it?

Give me ideas!

Please review!

How should they get the proof that will allow Mitchie back into Camp?

Should Caitlyn threaten Shane that she'll break up with him if he does tell?

Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK

Okay so this story doesn't have many reviews, and I hope to change that so I hope that you all review and add this to you're favorites and story alerts.

FLORCHUCHIZZ AND WISWINAGIRL THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU…MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! 

I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!

**IN THE GUEST ROOM**

"So, how was the your drive back in the trunk?" Mitchie laughed.

"Very relaxing. Especially because I got to hear your voice." Nate said putting his arm around her.

"Well, I think that you're sweet and adorable." She said with a smile. Nate's heart skipped a beat.

"So what do you want to do for a month?" He asked.

"Well, since you're a celebrity, I don't want people to mob you, I think that we should just hang out here and rent some movies."

"Sounds good, just as long as I'm with you."

"I love you, Nate Gray."

"I love you too Mitchie Torres."

He gently lay down on the bed with her in his arm. She fell asleep within five minutes. Nate pulled the orange blanket that was on the end of the bed over them and he rested his head on her head and fell asleep.

**BACK AT CAMP ROCK**

"Shane, you have to tell Brown that Mitchie and Nate didn't do anything." Caitlyn said as she sat on what used to be Nate's bed at camp. She, Tess, and Jason were trying to get Shane to tell Brown that Mitchie and Nate didn't do anything.

"Why? So Nate can steal the girl that I love?" Shane blurted out. Caitlyn got up, tears running down her cheeks, and walked out of the cabin. "Caity! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I love you." He ran out the door and tried to catch her but was unsuccessful. He walked back into the cabin and asked Tess what he should do.

"Well I think that you should go tell Brown that you lied and that Nate and Mitchie didn't do anything. Caitlyn told me that she was going to break up with you if you did tell him but, I guess now since your little slip up, you might have lost her already." Shane nodded and ran to Brown's office.

"UNCLE BROWN! I LIED! NATE AND MITCHIE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE LET THEM BACK INTO CAMP!"

"WOAH MATE! Calm down! Just rewind and instant replay." Brown said coolly.

"I lied. Nate and Mitchie didn't do anything. Please let them back into camp."

"Mate, I don't know. They've already left. But I will call them and ask them to come back." Brown said picking up the phone and dialing Mitchie's home number. "Okay, okay. Please tell them that we'll miss them."

"What did they say?"

"They're not coming back."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"Because they just wanna spend time together. They just wanna be with each other and not have anything get in their way." Brown said giving Shane a knowing look. Shane nodded and walked out of the room. He saw Caitlyn helping Mrs. Torres in the kitchen. He walked in and said. "HI." Caitlyn looked at him and stared.

"I told Brown I was lying. He called to ask Mitchie and Nate to come back but they turned him down." Caitlyn walked over to him and hugged him. She whispered in his ear and said, "I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"Are they coming back?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"No." Both women gave him a curious look.

"They wanted to spend time together with out me getting in the way. They're coming back for Final Jam." Caitlyn and Mrs. Torres grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Shane.

--

Hey guys

I'm sorry that Mitchie and Nate weren't really in this chapter.

Please review and add to favorites and story alerts.

Thanks for all the support.

I love you guys

HGLOVER! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!

This is a new chapter.

Sorry that my other ones haven't have had much detail.

I'll try to add more.

Thank you to every one that has reviewed.

Lol! Yes haydenElizabeth is a girl!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK

--

Nate and Mitchie walked into Mega-Movie and walked through the isle looking at all of the movies. Nate was a little worried that someone would see him and chase him. Luckily, he was wearing sunglasses. He didn't want people to ruin his time with Mitchie. They were in the mystery section when all of a sudden. A girl screamed. They both turned around and the girl ran up to them

"You're Nate Gray right?" The girl asked.

Nate was nervous that it was a star struck teenager, but when he saw that it was a little nine year old he calmed down. He bent down to the little girls level and said. "Yes, I am. Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Sarah! I was wondering if I could have you're autograph. Please."

Nate laughed and said "Sure." Sarah handed him a little booklet.

"Is she you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah she is. Her name is Mitchie."

"She's pretty!"

Nate laughed. "Yeah, I think so too." He looked at Mitchie and smile. He then handed Sarah her booklet back.

"Thank you thank you thank you! This means so much to me." Sarah said, hugged him and ran back to her mother. Nate smiled and waved at the little girl, who waved back.

"That was really sweet of you." Mitchie said grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Yeah, well if it was a teenage girl, I'd run and take you with me. I hate getting mobbed by all of the girls."

"Oh really. Well then you better start running because I'm totally in love with you and I'm going to hug you and kiss you and kiss you and kiss you and finally, I'm going to kiss you." Mitchie said making kissy faces at him.

"Oh no. I probably should run." He said running away.

"Oh that's it! You're in for it Mr." Mitchie said chasing after him.

They ran out the door and down the street to her house. When they finally reached her yard, he picked her up and spun her around. She screamed and fell to the ground. She smiled mischievously and grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her. When they pulled apart he picked her up bridal style and ran to the back yard and threw her in the pool. He took off his shirt and jumped in after her. She smiled and went under water.

--

Hey guys!

I hope I added enough detail. Tell me what you think….suggestions?

I wanted just a chapter of Mitchie and Nate.

I love yall! 3


End file.
